


Sunday morning, rain is falling

by ihopethelightwillshineupon



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Shared Bed, based on some otp prompts, cuteness with a dash of banter, set during season 2 where rin and sousuke still sleep in the same dorm room, sleepy morning boyfriends, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihopethelightwillshineupon/pseuds/ihopethelightwillshineupon
Summary: Rin wakes up early on a cold winter morning and decides that cuddling is the best way to get warm again.Fluff all the way.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Sunday morning, rain is falling

Like every single other morning, Rin wakes up first. It’s a habit born from the fact that Rin usually gets up at six to jog for half an hour. Sousuke, on the other hand, sleeps like a rock until something wakes him by force. They declare each other crazy.

Rin’s sleep rhythm is like clockwork. He goes to bed at ten and gets up at six. Unfortunately, that rhythm goes for Sundays as well. And that’s what today is. An entire free Sunday – and Rin is wide awake before dawn.

He drags himself upright with an annoyed huff. The window shows nothing but darkness outside; darkness, and the glimmering traces of raindrops on the glass. Wind catches on the window’s edges and howls softly.

Gee, that’s some shitty weather. If Rin had any plans to go out for a jog, those plans have now crumbled. He’s not going out in a storm. It’s probably cold as hell, too; judging by how chilly the inside of his room is, it might be freezing outside. It’s not a surprise – it’s December. Not exactly the ideal time to sport outside.

Rin sighs deeply. Now that the warmth of his blanket has worn off, his skin is starting to crawl. It really is cold. He’d planned to get up, but he’s not so sure, now. It might be better to stay in bed for another while.

But his blanket has cooled off already. It’s uncomfortable and awful – Rin throws it off and chews on his lip as he considers his options.

He could get up, put on a big sweater and hope that his nose won’t freeze off. Or he could stay in bed, but accept the fact that he’ll never fall asleep again.

Or…

He eyes the bed above him. It really takes a lot to wake Sousuke up; Rin might even be able to sneak into his bed without him noticing. Sousuke’s body always generates a ridiculous amount of heat. It’d be so comfortable to cuddle in this winter chill…

The choice has been made. Rin steps out of bed. He almost squeaks out loud when his feet touch the freezing tiles on the floor, but manages to stop himself in time. He needs to be quiet.

As carefully as he can, he climbs the ladder to Sousuke’s bed – and his heart sinks. He’d hoped that he might still be able to fit into the bed, but he has no such luck. Sousuke sleeps like a starfish. On his stomach, arms and legs spread out, hoarding the entire mattress.

How selfish.

Rin immediately abandons all attempts at stealth and reaches to poke Sousuke’s cheek. “Hey. Sousuke. Move over, you prick.”

A brick wall would probably give more of a reaction. Sousuke is out cold. Rin narrows his eyes at him and decides: fuck it all. If he can’t get into this bed the easy way, then he’s going to have to get in the hard way.

He kisses Sousuke on the top of his head.

Slowly, the selfish bastard in question raises his face off of his pillow to squint at Rin. “What?”

His voice is hoarse with grogginess. For a moment, Rin feels guilty for waking him up – but if Sousuke had just slept like a normal person, he would’ve let him sleep.

“Move over.”

Sousuke frowns. “Why?”

“Because I’m cold and you’re warm. Now move over, you asshole.”

“You’re so mean,” Sousuke complains. He rolls onto his side anyway, making some space for Rin. “What did I ever do to you?”

“You were keeping the whole mattress to yourself,” Rin replies. “That’s rude.”

“Well, I mean,” Sousuke says, the smallest smile tugging on the corner of his mouth, “it _is_ my bed.”

“Whatever.” Rin slips underneath Sousuke’s blanket. As he’d suspected, it is really warm. A content sigh escapes his mouth.

“Are you happy, now?” Sousuke grumbles as he tries to get comfortable again. He eventually settles with both arms around Rin, pressing his back against his chest. Sousuke’s body heat seeps through his T-shirt. It feels like Rin is leaning against a radiator.

“I really don’t get how you can be so warm, Sou.”

Sousuke mumbles a reply, something in between “I don’t know either” and “go back to sleep”.

Rin grins, hardly containing his glee as he produces a stupid plan. “I’m serious. It’s a serious mystery,” he says. “It’s so weird how you feel like a stovetop, and I’m stuck with… this.”

Before Sousuke even realizes that he’s being tricked, Rin presses his freezing feet against his legs.

A strangled string of swears escapes from Sousuke as he struggles to get away from Rin. Rin, wheezing with laughter, decides to take it a step further and push his cold hands underneath Sousuke’s T-shirt for good measure.

“Agh!” Sousuke protests at the feeling of Rin’s icy fingers. His own hands find grip in Rin’s shirt, and he uses that to push Rin as far away from him as possible.

That’s how they stay for a bit, both struggling to catch their breath. There’s not even a trace of sleepiness left in Sousuke’s eyes. He huffs a laugh, tries to mask it as annoyance. “Jesus Christ, Rin. I hate you so much.”

Rin laughs. “Yeah. I know. That’s why we’re here, cuddling. Because we hate each other so much.”

“Exactly. I hate your guts.” Sousuke flicks a lock of hair out of Rin’s face, narrowly missing his forehead. “In fact, I hate you so much that I don’t even want to look at you anymore. I’m leaving. Right now.”

And he does. Rin watches in shock as he _actually_ leaves the bed.

“No, Sou,” he protests into the blanket. “Please don’t leave. I’m so cold.”

“Too bad.” Sousuke grins up at him from below the bed. “You woke me up and you got me all cold, you asshole. Now you get to be cold by yourself.” As he’s putting on a jumper, he adds, muffled: “Think about that before you betray my trust again.”

Rin throws the pillow at his head.

Eventually, the joke is on Sousuke. Because Rin falls back asleep in his bed, warm and comfortable.

He does feel too guilty to bully his boyfriend out of bed again, though.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute and small, so here we are with this little fluffy fic. I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
